


I'm not good with creating stories so I post ideas (Naruto edition)

by Marsjan



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, My Little Pony, Naruto, Shovel Knight, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Terraria
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsjan/pseuds/Marsjan
Summary: More or less the same as in MHA edition.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Sun will rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea siting in my head Naruto/MLP crossover
> 
> I chose to edit this idea because after reading this it looked like some 6 year old writed this with was embarrassing.

Naruto was killed after first battle in VOTE (classic Sasuke is important and you are to dangerous to be left alive thing). after his death he was reincarnated as Sunset shimmer in MLP world but when she go by this mirror to other world she gain her memories from old life and find herself in ruin of uzugakure. Having Naruto knowledge about this world and language and her thirst for knowledge she learned from uzumaki clan scrolls as much as she can and thanks to naruto stubbornness and determination she learned pegasus magic (not flying but walking on clouds thanks to water walking techniques (she sumoned them for training thanks to magic) and control weather) and earth pony magic (slighty control of the plants), after all this training she begun feel pain on all her body with later she found she have more magic energy then her body can mantain so she decided to steal twilight crown with hope that will help her with this pain.

P.S.  
In my idea she have human form with unicorn horn.

this is the idea siting in my head now some things from other fanfics that are giving me headache:  
1\. Minato didn't use shinigami to seal kyuubi in Naruto, he used him to seal half of kyuubi in himself on Naruto half he used two normal seals  
2\. If only new born can survive having kyuubi sealed in him self does that mean Hashirama senju are a pedophile(Mito was his wife and first jinchuriki of kyuubi)? and Kushina was newborn by 6-8 years?  
3\. why everyone are telling tah Minato was the strongest kage? when he fought agains kyuubi he have help of Gamabunta and Kushina and he died anyway, but Hashirama Senju fought against Madara AND Kyuubi by him self and he not only win but also survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone use these ideas I would be happy if I was informed about them, so I will by able to read them


	2. Soul bunshin or boo bunshin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea is inspired by:  
> Power star: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=n1IBk41j9Wk  
> And  
> Devil Mario vs Sonic.exe: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gW7pGHhMg9I

Naruto experimenting with kage bunshin and remembering yamanaka technique was curious if it would be posible to using kage bunshin concept of cuting his chakra in half cut only his soul in half, so after experimenting with it he created soul bunshin (or boo bunshin) with work like this:  
He can divide his soul in fragments and sent them from his body but with each divide his body is weaker let say he can pick up 30kg, when he divide his soul by 2 then he can pick up only 15kg and if by 3 then only 10kg, so using this he was training with the same training gear and when this is going to easy he divide his soul and do it again and again so much that there are more and more of his soul fragments and when he made them return to his body he gain all that power with mean if he can pick up 30kg and one of his soul fragments that were halved by three return he will be able to pick up 40kg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone use these ideas I would be happy if I was informed about them, so I will by able to read them


	3. Naruto in another world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing Terraria on PC I began to think "If there was Naruto/Minecraft crossover then why there isn't any Naruto/Terraria?" and from that is this idea with two edition.

1st. Option:  
Fighting with Sasuke in VOTE opened interdimensional warp gate that sucked him in, now stuck in terraria world he is trying survive and defeat Moon Lord thinking that would help him in some way come back. First I was thinking about Kaguya last F**K YOU throw him through a portal but then he would be to OP and wouldn't think about using things he could find in there.

2nd. Option:  
Was execiuted by konoha for hurting sasuke 'too much' and before he died he promised that "even if I will have to fight angels or conquer the hell I will return and I will have my revenge!!". After his death he found him self in terraria world with he begin slowly conquering by defeating bosses and taking control over them and normal enemies. Later after he gain control of this world and learning everything he was able to open the portal to his old world and release these creatures on elemental nations (also coruption/crimson and hollow maybe also mushroom and jungle biome that begin spread ower the world).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone use these ideas I would be happy if I was informed about them, so I will by able to read them


	4. Alchemist or Shardbinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with game "blodstained: ritual of the night" and my thought of the month and day

Runing from angry mob Naruto found old library of the alchemist guild where he found information about Alchemist technique and how to put crystal into someone to create a shardbinder.

And now my thought of the month:  
Pain is a hipocryte:  
his philosophi - if you fell pain you wouldn't want anyone else fell it  
What's he doing - fell my pain, if I must be in pain then you to can fell it

And day:  
Naruto gained on his hand sun tatto and Sasuke gained moon tatto so what if Naruto is the reincarnation of Celestia and Sasuke is the reincarnation of Luna?(or other way around)


	5. Naruto: the lord of the tower of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this idea come to me after playing shovel knight again.  
> warning spoiler for the ending

Naruto was kicked out of konoha (I can't think of any other reason then the cliche "hurt sasuke to much" maybe using idea from "Lion of the West" by Ronin2106) and run to west (or east if you want) and after traveling over the continent he found ruins of the tower of fate (this is some hundreds years after shovel knight game) and after searching them he found red shield (in the ending shield knight come back without her shield) and pick it up to take a look but what he didn't know the enchantress magic was sealed in this and tried to take control over him, but he being stubborn (determined) as he is was able to keep control over himself and absorb this magic and memories into himself changing a little his personality and making him decide to with the help of liquid samurai (as the feel enchantress magic in him) unite this continent under his banner.  
In one of my ideas he is giving kyuubi anthropomorfic body and he is joining recreated order of no quarter.  
In my second idea he was able to defend his mind from coruption but not body and as this magic was before in control of female body he was transformed into woman.


	6. One winged ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea that come to me after reading some crossovers with FFVII.
> 
> I never played any FF games all my knowledge about this game is from fanfics and youtube.

When Jiraya throw Naruto into an endless chasm with the hope of making him use kyuubi chakra, but sadly it didn't work (he was stuborn, hit into a rook and lost consciousness or kyuubi told him f$#k you) and Naruto fall into the bottom, more specifically into lifestream with mutated him giving him one wing (it don't need to be angel wing), ability to use mako, repairing his malnourishment (and I don't mean transforming him into Sephiroth giving him long silver hair and his personality) and as all living things are going to lifestream after dead (from what i know) he was able to meet uzumaki clan members and learn some things from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone use these ideas I would be happy if I was informed about them, so I will by able to read them


End file.
